


at home in this place.

by soulpunksora (lio_fotia)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sickfic, just a bit of cutesy stuff bc sometimes. u just need it yknow?????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 03:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18842680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lio_fotia/pseuds/soulpunksora
Summary: Vanitas has a cold and Sora can't help but be there.





	at home in this place.

**Author's Note:**

> wrow!!! kh is making me write. its a fucking miracle.

Really it was only a matter of time before Vanitas got sick.

He never dressed himself properly for any sort of weather, he didn’t pay attention to anything he put in his body, and he often overworked himself to near exhaustion only to also not go to sleep before 5am. 

This was why Sora was hardly surprised to find him sniffling and sweating in bed when he’d come to get him for breakfast one morning. Worried, of course, but not surprised.

Vanitas quickly shifted, turning away from the door, seemingly trying to hide his red face and pretend like he’d been asleep instead of close to coughing up a lung a few moments earlier.  Sora couldn’t help but roll his eyes as he shut the bedroom door and moved into Vanitas’s room.

“Vani, c’mon... I know you’re awake.” Sora said, sighing before moving to the other side of the bed where Vanitas was facing. Vanitas turned over again in response and Sora blinked. It wasn’t like him to not give some kind of sarcastic remark or quip.

Sora shook the thought as he moved closer to the bed to softly shake Vanitas, hoping Vanitas would give up the act (or whatever it was he was doing) soon.

Finally, Sora managed to get a verbal response out of him.

“Go away.” Vanitas’s voice sounded awful. Scratchy and exhausted, just on the verge of being lost completely. Sora winced as he imagined how his throat must hurt.

He moved so he was sitting on the bed, a hand still on Vanitas’s shoulder as he frowned at him.

“That’s the exact fucking opposite of going away.” Vanitas grumbled, finally turning to face Sora even as he complained.

He looked, for lack of a better term, like absolute shit. The bags under his eyes were heavier than normal and his hair was stuck to his face with sweat. His nose was raw and red from sniffling and his lips were dry. Sora’s worried frown deepened and Vanitas looked as if he was about to flop around again.

“Don’t fucking look at me like that, okay? I’m fine.” he said, in possibly the least fine voice Sora could imagine, “It’s just a cold or something. I’ll be down to breakfast in a few minutes. Just leave.”

Sora shook his head, immediately. He wasn’t going to leave Vanitas alone and he certainly wasn’t going to let him leave the bed like that. He’d only manage to make himself sicker.

“Nuh-uh, you’re staying right here.” Sora said softly but firmly, “I’m gonna bring breakfast up here and sit with you and look after you.”

“Sora, Jesus Christ, I’m not a fucking child and it’s just a cold. I’ll be fine. It’s not like I have the fucking plague-”

Sora knew there was no way he was going to get Vanitas to properly care about his own health so he didn’t even try.

“If you try to go down there while you’re like this, you’ll get everyone else sick too.”

Vanitas rolled his eyes at that, clearly not swayed.

“And if you stay here, you’ll get sick too, idiot.”

“Well someone has to stay here with you... And, besides, better the possibility of one person getting sick than everyone getting sick all at once, right?”

“As always, your logic crosses the boundaries of human stupidity into a new world of stupid.” Even with the harsh words, Vanitas wasn’t kicking him out. Sora took this as a sign to stay where he was.

He smiled softly at Vanitas, hands moving to grip one of Vanitas’s own and give it a light squeeze. It was an automatic move of comfort for him, something he’d done often, but Vanitas never seemed to get used to it. Sora guessed it was a side effect of being alone so long.

Vanitas looked away, his face seeming to go a little redder, though Sora felt Vanitas’s own grip tighten for a moment and he smiled.

After a moment, Sora reluctantly released his hand and shifted off the bed.

“You’re not going to get any better if you don’t eat properly and get rest.” Sora tried to look stern as his eyes met Vanitas’s, “Which means: I’m going to go get your breakfast and you have to stay right here in this spot until I’m back.”

“And what’re you going to do about it if I don’t stay put, huh?”

Sora sighed before pulling his best puppy dog look.

“Please Vanitas, for me?”

Vanitas went quiet before settling back in bed before grumbling about how he hadn’t wanted to leave bed anyway. Sora gave a triumphant smile as he left to go get them food.

* * *

 

Sora was gone for such a short amount of time Vanitas would swear he was just waiting outside to come back in. The ridiculous amount of food and the heavy breathing indicated otherwise though. Vanitas lifted an eyebrow as he sat up a bit.

“Christ, Sora, you didn’t need to kill yourself to bring me eggs. I’m not on my fucking deathbed.”

“Sorry,” Sora swallowed as he tried to regain control of his breathing functions, placing their plates on the bedside table, before wiping the sweat from his forehead, “I just really didn’t want to leave you alone for too long when you’re sick...”

“Like I said, I’m not dying Sora, it’s probably just a god damn cold.” Vanitas shifted uncomfortable, eyes moving to stare out the window, “If you worry so much, you’re gonna get fucking sick. And then what will we do, huh, hero?”

Sora was quiet for a moment before Vanitas felt him sit on the bed. He didn’t turn to look, afraid of what expression Sora was looking at him with.  He couldn’t fucking stand it when Sora’s eyes would cloud with worry. It was too much. Something he’d never seen before and didn’t want to see again.

He hated the weight of being cared about. He hated the feelings that came with being worried for. He hated being a fucking disappointment, even when it didn’t come with Xehanort’s “tough love”. Hell, in a way, Sora’s agonizing over his need for Vanitas to be okay was even fucking worse. It drove him crazy.

“Vanitas...” Sora’s voice was quiet but determined, like it always got before he was about to spout some bullshit about how important friends are. Vanitas finally turned to look at him and it was even worse than Vanitas had imagined.

Sora looked like he was on the verge of tears and while Vanitas had seen him cry before (once, in a very different setting), he’d never imagined he’d be directly responsible. Not after working so hard to be good. Not after being so careful. It was the last fucking thing he’d ever wanted.

And the worst part was: Vanitas didn’t know what the fuck to say. Here he was, sitting here with someone who could win a fucking award at comforting someone at their lowest point crying on his bed, and he couldn’t think of a single word. He had fucking nothing. He didn’t even know what he’d _done_ .

“Vanitas...” Sora tried again and Vanitas closed his eyes for a moment and swallowed as he continued, “I- I’m really sorry.”

Sora sniffled and Vanitas blinked, expecting anything but an apology.

“Why are you-” Sora cut him off before he could finish.

“Because I feel like I’ve failed you.” Sora let out a sad little laugh, more of a huff really, before going on, “I get so worried about you and you work so hard. I see you work so hard every single day... And I never say anything. And now here you are... You’ve worked yourself sick and I didn’t even try to stop you...”

Sora trailed off, leaving the room in a heavy silence before Vanitas finally found words.

“You fucking dumbass.”

Sora blinked as Vanitas looked him in the eyes.

“Jesus Fucking Christ, Sora... You’re so- God...” Vanitas sighed, “Listen, dipshit, you can’t save everyone all the god damn time. You can’t always expect to be there for literally every person who’s hurting. And besides: it’s just a fucking cold! I’m not dying or some shit. I’m literally fine.”

And with that, Vanitas went into a short but intense coughing fit. Sora looked like he was going to speak again but Vanitas cut him off.

“Ignore that. Anyway, like I said, you’re going to worry yourself sick. And then what’ll I do? No one else is gonna sit with me all fucking day and you know how much I hate to sit still when I don’t have to so it’d be fucking awful to just sit around in your room all day waiting for you to get better.” 

The fact that he’d do it in an instant, though, was obvious and left completely unspoken.

“Listen... the point is: don’t get yourself all worked up over me having a fucking cold, okay?”

He wanted to tell Sora not to get worked up over him at all but he figured the chances of that happening were literally less than zero so he didn’t even try.

Suddenly, Sora was moving closer to him and Vanitas had to fight the urge to flinch or move back. Sora closed his eyes as he pressed his forehead softly against Vanitas’s, voice quiet when he spoke again.

“Yeah... I was being stupid, sorry...” Vanitas was about to comment but Sora continued, “And I promise to not get so worried all the time but-”

“But?”

“You have to start taking better care of yourself.” Sora opened his eyes again, moving back a bit and holding his hand up, pinky extended, “You have to make me a promise... And I’ll promise you too, okay?”

Vanitas sighed and only barely managed not to roll his eyes. A fucking pinky  promise . What were they, five?

Still... he knew how important it was to Sora. So, he slowly lifted his own hand and intertwined his pinky with Sora’s.

“Okay, dumbass, I promise to not kill myself through work.”

“And I promise not to let myself worry so much.”

Vanitas sighed, about to take his pinky back before Sora grinned at him, moving closer again.

“And sealed with a kiss!” 

Sora’s lips touched softly against his own and Vanitas felt his heart about to fall out of his body. What the fuck? He chocked for a moment as Sora laughed at him.

“You’re gonna fucking- You're gonna catch my cold, asshole!”

Sora shrugged, laughing a little harder as he let go of Vanitas’s pinky and pulled him into a small embrace instead. Vanitas instinctively snuggled closer, not unlike a cat.

“But then I’d get to have you looking after me all day, right? Totally worth it!”

“Dumbass!”

Vanitas still didn’t deny it.


End file.
